Butter is a common food fat product that has been used throughout the world for centuries as an ingredient of other foods or as a condiment. Today, butter is commonly made on an industrial scale with apparatus suitable for handling tens, hundreds, or more gallons of cream or milk. In a day before commercial creameries, butter was commonly made in the home using mechanical churns that, typically, were manually operated. As commercial creameries became prevalent, home butter making became less popular and advances in equipment for home butter making slowed. As a result, modern improvements in kitchen appliances have not been incorporated into home butter makers. Therefore, there remains a need for a butter maker that can be conveniently used in a contemporary home kitchen.